transformation and crossover
by bubsup
Summary: have some fun a stuff Thug,H*R,WWI and C
1. Chapter 1eggman dies

Chapter one – Death to Egg man ( they don't kill him but he does die)

Eggman walks up to his new machine. He says meniicaly' " this my newest and greatest weapon the TransCannon that can change anything into anything unless it is to close then it--" He was stopped by the sounds of the door flying off. He known that his usualshave arrived. THey were his enemys of Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Kuckles. "How did you find me?" screamed Eggman. "You had you mic and at the fullest volume possible." lughed Kuckles. "your an idot sometimes, you know" said Sonic.

" Well, it won't matter anylong after I use my Transcannon on you fools" said Eggman. He started blasting it all over the place it and tough to say where they landed. the group spilt up. Eggman went for Tails first think he was the weakest. It turns out Eggman was wrong, Tails was dogeding them like mad. While the other tried to plan what to do while avoiding the blasts that came their way.

" I will smash it" Knuckles said. "Oh no you won't" said Sonic and Shadow simultaneously. " Why." " Bcause we don't know what it does." Shadow said angrly " i still will do it." Kuckles ran up to it and started kicking it. Ke made dents it . A voice from it said," Transcannon had been damge. Seldisstruct in 10 seconds. Every one except Eggmanran . The Transcannon blow up bunning Eggman to a crisp and blasting Everyone esle sky high and far apart. Their last though before thall black out was that they were happy that Eggman was gone.

Next up: Tony hawk and Bam , the world dytruction tour: Sonic


	2. Chapter 2 sonic hidden skills

Sonic body fell near a black van. His body had gone femmine. He was now was a light blue color and also the quills were smoother. The guys in the van notice the body went check it out with a machine. One them said " What about Mike?" The other told him that they had 12 more minutes till they needed to get him. The first one said " she naked should we get her some cloaths on her." The second one said " There some in the van I think will fit her. Lets go" they got in the van and drove off with one of them saying " the machine says she has the skill twice a pro, so she will do well in our event."

--

Sonic woke up along with 8 or 9 guys. A masked man came up and screamed "Hey. You Scumbags are going down now!" . He was flaling a chainsaw around a caused many including Sonic were screaming. He then said "Did you ever think the last words you were gonna hear would be..." One down four seats begain scremming like high-pichted girl. The masked man lifted his mask and said "...Hello, butt nuggets!"

Another guy came up came up and said " You probably wonedering why I and Bam brought you here, but first I got to introduce a new person here and her name is... Can you tell us your name?." Sonic thought for moment and said "Sonya." She( from now on) blushed. The guy said "Well Sonya, I'm Tony that guy that scared you is Bam." He introduced everyone including Chad, Mike, Eric and Bob. Tony then said " I got something to admit before we begin I have a machine that can tell the the skill of someone on a skateboard." Eric yelled "What?!" " yes and that how Sonya was able to join us because the machine told us that she had the skill twice a pro." Bob and Mike gave a low wihsle. Bam said "Now, Let us tell you why your all here. WORLD DESTRUCTION TOUR...A round the world sick as hell skating  
competition the Tony and I threw together and you jag-offs are gonna compete in." Tony started speking up and both traded one right after the other(unless otherwised noted)"We're splitting into two teams. I'll be the captain of one team..."  
"...and the captain of my team will be..." bam kicked van door "...oh, Phil." Phil stated to get mad at bam and Bam shuts the door. "We're going global baby! Racking up points for some balls to the wall skating." "And some ridiculous stunts and challenges." "Like that. 50 points if you get someone to hose their pants!" Eric defened himself, "Come on, that's sweat." "Wooo. And 20 bonus points if you think there's luggage in the trunk." eric contined,"What? I just had a fruit salad, alright?" "There's gonna be no camera, no press, and no crazed fans. Just us embarking on a round the world party. Oh yeah, one more thing. The losing team pays for the entire trip." "So if everyone's down with the program, I say it's choosin' time. Mike V, you're with me." Mike said, ""Good choice birdman.".

--

Time passed and there two left : Sonya and Paulie. "Only two left, you gotta pick one." said tony "Hmmmm, do I want the powerful noob? Or do I want paulie 'WHEELS OF FURY' Ryan? The 10 year old skating madman! No more grinding on wood chippers huh, Paulie?" Bam wondered. "That's right baby." screamed Paulie "Come on Bam, make up your mind." tony said inpasently. "Are you serious? You can't decide between me and a kid in a bodycast?" scremed Sonya  
"You want some of me?"said Paliue raming Sonya with wheelchair "Bring it on." Bam said with his mind made up, "I like that! He's fired up! This kid's got game, I take Paulie!" Sonya went to Tony team. Tony cheered her up saying," most guy on Bams team stink." Bam shouted "Ladies, let the first anual WORLD DESTRUCTION TOUR begin!" Sonay asked" Where to first?" Bam said while ripping off the cardbord revel some graffeti," Boston". Paulie screamed," Wooo yeah, looks like my sister!" Tony that told every one to meet in the wearhouse part of the building in 30 minuts. Sonya went to hide for a bit to look at her self because she couldn't with all the comotion earlier. She looked at her self and like the body. the cloaths she had one that were put on he in the van fit well. they were gloves and shoses that were the same but smaller, a green v-neck shirt and light geen mini-skirt. she thought it work well with her new skin color. Now she went over to the wearhouse. She surprized them all. She was given list of thing s to do in catigories of basic, novice, off bord and new school. She did them all perfectly. She showed she was the best. All tony team got in the van and drove off to Boston

Next: Homestar, Strong bad , Marzipan, King of Town , bubs, Coach Z and the rest, Free Contry USA : Shadow.


	3. Chapter 3 lesssons

Homestar was walking thru the spooky woods because he was bored. He had done ever thing on his list, which was notoriously short. He was thinking about marshmallows and why everyone hates his bread sing-along. He soon saw a body and went over to it. He looked at it found it was unconchens but alive. It was shadow, but Homestar did know that. Shadows body had gone femmine but still looked much rhe same except the quills were smoother and was brighter. Homestar saw Strong Bad coming so he called him, " Hey, Swong bad. Come over here and help." Strong bad came and said, "Homestar, what you done." " I did do anything, I just found some unconscious but alive." " wooh, your right." " Can you help me take her Marzipans house?" "But, why not my place?" "Because Marzipan the only girl around here." "Oh, alright." They picked up Shadows body and ran towards Marzipan's place. They ran so fast the actually bust her door and sent it sailing across the room. Marzipan came in all hot and flustered. "You guy are in trouble." said Marzipan angrily. "Marzipan can you give us a moment to explain." said Homestar. "There nothing to explain about the door being shot arcos the room." yelled Marzipan. "We have a person here , can we put her on the coach." Marzipan tone changed "Alright," said marzipan. Marzipan helped Homestar and Strong Bad set Shadow's body down. " I got to I'm late to start My email show." said Strong bad looking at the clock and he ran out the door.

Shadow started to stir. " She had become conchusse." said Homestar Cheerfully. Shadow open his eves and said " Where am I?" " Your on a couchin My house in Free Contry USA." Shado noticw his body was fennine. " What is your name?" Homestar said creeply. " Homestar stop that" Barked Marzipan. Homestar left running to Bubs Conssion Stand. Shadow thoght for a name to give them that was fennine and got. "Silhouette is my name" she said. Marzipan started to ask question. After about 5 mintues Marzipan said" you know Your attitude stinks because it is too dark for who you are." "What are you going to do about?" " I going to give you lessons on inproving that additude of yours and get you sme cloaths because your nacked. I gusses meetting a new girl made me forget that you were nacked for am moment." "Can I come choose my cloaths?" asked Silhouette. "Sure" Marzipan said. After about 20 minutes Marizpan and Silhouette came out. Silhouette in govles that were the smae but fitted better. a dress that was yellow and orange and heels ( 3 1/2") that were colors and similiar disigne as her old shoes. "Now we may work on your attitude. The main reson I am doing this beause it seems darker the Strong Sad which is really low." " Wow,I do need help."

--

After 6 hours of teaching Silhouette, Marzipan was done. She had gotten Sihlouette out of her gloomy state. Marzipan did well avioding turing Silhouette into envormentalist like her. " Let's me introduce you to everyone."said Marzipan Before they could leave Homestar came in stuck in a water cooler. " This is Homestar Runner. He is a best athelte around. He also cluelees tents to mess up this like this."Marzipan said " Homestar this is Silhouette. She had forgotten every thing that happened before she blacked out." "Oh" said Homestar. So they left and Silhouette to Bubs( tried selling the Eco chair to Marzipan), Strong Mad ( Shoed strenth by thorwing a tree), Coach Z ( who raping like about the Peacy p would not do anther song with him), Strong Bad ( right middle of his emaile 199 New things), Strong Sad ( who talked about death in his dreams) , The Cheat ( insind the King of Towns gill with his pizza place.), Homsar (floating by saying "meat and talc."), Kot and Poopsmith ( Silhouette fell in the mud.). In the end of the day she felt that she was going to make many friendds here.

Next: Wario ,Jimmy p and others, Wario Ware inc : Tails


	4. Chapter 4 Yum

" Well, I get wantad." Said Mung Daal. "Rah" Said Snitzrl. Mung Daal turned around. there was a baning at the door. " Snitzel rase the door why don't ya" said Mung Daal. The door was razed with Sniztel mumbling to himslef. Chowder came out. " Did you get FizzleSpice" asked Mung. " Yes and more." said Chowder hamding the Fizzle spice. " well eelse did you find?" question Mung Daal. " I found this guy in a botle." Chowder held in up and Mung Daal examined it. " You know that mold, right?" "What, you said you the best spice, " chowder screamed. "So, I lied," said the green blod. Chowder then shook the bootle till it barf and then throw it in to the basement.

" I got something else."aid Chowder. "I hope it is not more mold for pete's sakes" exasperated Mung Daal. " Who's Peter" asked Chodwer " Nevermind, just show me alright.' Chodwer walked over to the stairs and yeled " you can come up now. the person waled up the stairs. It was Knukles who had become female. " Good grief, she naked." Said Maun Daal. " Oh, It was dark down there so I didn't notice." Go barrow some cloaths from Truffles. Some time pass and Knuckles retuned with gloves , no spike, same but smaller shots a pair of purple pants and purple-reD t-shirt. " Mung, this is Kitalia. "How do you do ?" said Mung Dall Kitalia blushed. "Rah da pha da" said Snitzle. " your right I always wanted, but first I shoud ask Truffles. Mung Daal ran out the Kitchine. When he came back he said with joy " Yes I can. Kitalia would you like to be my second apprencie." " Ok, but who is your first apprencie." asked Kitalia " Chowder over here. I like to first test your abilities. "

After these test were done. " I feel good," said Mung Daal " your abilities are and knowelege is at the same level as Chodwer, so that means I don't have to reteach anything." " Chowder, why don't you introduce Kitalia to others ?' asked Mung Daal " Ok" said Choder. He and Kitalia ran out the door. " Mund said to Snizel " I hope Kitalia can cancle any mistake Chodwer makes." " Rah da rah." agreed Snitzel

Chodwer and Kitalia went in to the main room. "truffles" said Chowder. "I'm right here" said Truffles at her desk. " I like you to meet Kitalia." "I already met her. Who do you think gsave her the choaths to ware?" "oh , got to run I got introduce Kitalia to others . They went outside. All the way to the next person Chowder talked about Marzipan City to Kitalia. " hey Gaphocho." " Hey, Chowder." " I like you to meet Kitalia, Mung's new assistent." Hi and does that mean you fired?" " no now their is two of the m." Oh." "well good bey." On the way bake the bumed into ( littlly ) Ms Endive and Paini. Paini did not say that she loved Chowder beacuse Chowder was with another girl so she thought she was Chowder's Girlfriend. " It you said Endive disgustiedly " Who is that girl next to you." " this is Kitalia. Kitalia this Ms Endive and Paini. Mungs and I rivials." "Oh" said Kitalia A little afride. " Kitalia is Mung new assisten." " What! He has two now. Grrr." Ms Endive walked away angry and biiter. Not much else happe that. As Kitalia laid in bed she cound not wait for her first conlinary adventure.

Next up Cannon, hospitla and statues : Boston


	5. Chapter 5 Inc

Wario entered his house

Wario entered his house. He was all sweaty fro his escaping the Temple of Form. He gotten the form baton and felt really good. He entered inside and saw there was a hole in the roof. He followed his eyes downwards to see what had crash. He saw Tails. Tails was in his new body which was femmine. Not much changed because he had already look somewhat female. Now Wario Freaked out and called Mona. "Mona can you come over here I need you help and bring some clothes too. I found a girl naked on the floor of my house. Explain more when get here." Mona ran over in about 10 minutes . Wario broght her in quickly so no can see what was going on. Wario explain everything. " So, what shoud we do?". The door bell rang.

Wario went to get the door. " Can I let him in?". Who is it?"asked Mona "It's Jimmy T." said Wario." " Alright let him in." Jimmy Came with Wario into the room and when he saw Tails' bod he freaked put. " Wario did you kill her?" asked Jimmmy " no, look up at the roof." "Oh!" " Can put the cloaths on her because it it's kind of in embarrissing to see her nanked.' said Mona " Sure and it make us all feel better." Mona put the coaths on Tails wiwch was apgloves and shoes that were same as the old one but smaller, a skirt that was black and a white shirt. " Now that's better." Tails woke up. " What your name?" asked Mona Tails didn't think about it because he had alrady had beacuse had planned just as acase becooming a girl. "Miette" She said "Well Miette, I'm Mona. That over is Wario. He is man Who Founned this City which is Dimon City. The guy in the blue afro wig is Jimmy T. He daces like crazy." Mona said " I need call everone esle to meet you " Wario said. It turn out to be a bad move to have all come to Warios house at ocen because the frort door went flying and wall fell down. " Oy, I wish you all would calm down." said Wario. Mona then spoke" will you all line up single and and get to meet the new person to DimonCity, Miette." SMona and Miette walked down the line and mano itroduced each one, " This is Young Criket and Master Mantis, They came about a month before you did. Ashly and red, she is a wicht but kind of goes overbored sometings with her magic. (-volt and 18 volt, friends that are obbsses with everything Nentendo. Kat and Ana, they are nija at Dimon Dojo. Orbulon, an alien that live here. Dr Crybor and his kirate robot Mike, they had invented keleometer. Jimmpy P , ying to Jimmy T yang. Dribble and Spitz they work at taix station. And finally Penny Crybor Dr Crybor grandaghture." "Wow that alot of people" exclamed Miette. "your going to enjoy it here " Said Wario

Next Chowder and Mung Daal, marzipan City : Kuckles


	6. Chapter 6 bang

( if there noting thare saying someone is speking it is the curret persons thought if Soyna doing goals the thoughts are Sonya if it is Mike V doing Goals it mike V thoughts it will happen in all of Tonk Hawk Chapters)

The van came to halt right out side the area of Boston that used for the challeges. The doors flew oipen and everyone feel out execpt for Chad. It turns out a person cant smell their onw fart. Chad had eaten lots of burritos and snak up the whole place. The heat combing with the smell made it unbarably. " Fresh air ", gasped Mike. " Ok no are burritos for you Chad," said Sonya With a small gasp. " alright you guys I will not make it stink for the reast of the trip."said Chad After about 14 minuts for everyone get some air in their body. " it time for Sonya to pick the pro. Is int Mike V, Chad Muska, Ronnly BMollen or Bob Burnquest?" said Tony somewhat like a gameshow host. " Why do I have do do this?" " you share goals a pro and secret and guest which you have to find."said Tony " all Right I choose Mike V for this round."said Sonya "all right. lets begin." said Tony " Sonya you only get the pro sercet and gust goals after you swich with them ok." " Right." said Sonya

"Which goal shouds I do first,"thought Sonya " I know I should do Hospital Duty" Sonya walks slowly to the hospital to not by detected. She grabs the the strecher with the injured skater on it and ran for it. a buncht of dotors were alrady walking around so she had to be quick and get the kid to Tony. Sonay Ran thru a allyway pass the curch then turn and go straight. She had almost callied with two doctors to lose the event . She made it was gleeful and she left Tony Her phone started to ring. She asnwered it and found a text messege which said

You banked your first points! Every once in a while, you will receive a text message. Check these messages as they might contain important and useful information. Remeber to read them beacuse some of them will be funny.

Sonay lughed and felt good. " Event two will be Mark your tarritory." She ran to each spot and coved the the word spot. the spots were in front of the curch , wall of state house, quter pipe near the hospital, a vent ramp in a constion site and wall of the apartments."Now lets see some damge. Time to decapitae some statues." She hit all three , two at the statehouse then the state of Gorege Washington in middle of the park. Now Sonya saw a can on fire and saw the two cannon and got a devalish idea. the also a guy in calonial grb beetting a drum. Sonya skated to the can ollied it and the bord burst in to flames she went to cannoons and grinned each on right after the other. The drummer stated betting the drum like you about to give an answer and the cannons went off. The cannonballs hit the constrution and some of it fell a created a half-pipe. Sonya heard Tony saying" Whoo, Now thats damge. take a from her Chad." " I shoud do one more before I get one of the two guys who I had to find. Now it Dance, sucka." the flames on the bord had died and amashing ly the bord was fine. She did all tricks on the beat. The tricks were kickflip, pop shove-it, impossible and other. Sonya want to a man thinking he will give her a clue. The man said " Can you get me a drink?". " Get him a drink and I will get the clue' She wnt done the ramp and open the door and and found a guy on a motorized scootor. the guy said " I am Jesse James, your sercet one." Sonya said " wow I didn't think it would be that fast. Anyways, it's your turn to do some goals for my group thing I have to do at each place. Yours are the sercet part." Before Jesse left Sonya on the cirb he said you saw thew last goal for you rv ramp combo, I let you use after I do my goals."

" let put this bad baby to work. Lets tak out all the grind blockers." He dove his scotter over to the air vent fan near the hospital and banged all the laches off the blocker and it slid and hared scakers cheed for him. He drove off. At the Boston City Hall Plaza He saw Paulie. " What are you doing here aren't you suposse be with Bam's Teams.' said Jesse. " I here to have a Goal that Tony and I added at the last mintue So it did not get on the list. You have to race me to see what is better scooter or wheelchair. " said Paulie " Ok and route is."said Jesse " you have to go down the church, then under the scaffuling , around the libray, to the hospital entrace , up the City hall steps and back here. You will eat my dust." said Paulie. They possintion them selfs toward the church and started off. At first Paulie was in the lead but crash when turning at the libray and jesse took the lead . He won. " You won and get egg on my face." said Paulie came. Then pau.ie left to go back to his team and about a few feet started cursing Jesse and Jesse heard it and started lughing at Paulie. "Goal three is the Spine Transfer Tour." the tour was crazy. He hadto do two subway spines , one for each entrance , then one Hospital Volcano Spine and to finish it with tea party transfer. Jesse did it perfectly. Jump the Cars was the last Goal. this took a lot of time because he kept missing but he did it. Jesse came over to Sonya. "I am relseing the rv pipe and trading back your turn. Al right time to do my second to last goal. SHe had to do a 2,00 point comobo. She mad e it with esae on there but the car kept turn so it made it hard to land 7 times before she succed. Sonya phone rang so she got it. There was a messege form Bam:

What do you get when you blast a fire hose at a bunch of drunks through an electric fence? 100 points for my team! Top that, sucker!

"Tony was right, these are funny." She need to find franklin. What better place to hide in boston then the state. Sonya disiced to use the windows for the element of surpirze. She went to the left windowSonya went up and smash that window . She saw fraklin run and went after him . they stoped on the steps of statehouse. " Your not Fraklin" said Sonya. " I am Franklin inpersonator." said Franklin " You go do your goals then can you get the pro to do his ?" said Sonya "ok" Said Fraklin " Stand back I am going to do the Liberty trail."the liberty tail was to pop-sove it down the stairs air overt the libary Mual and to spine transfer in to the boat. He did with such persiion that it was unreal. He got in boat then did his goal of Cobo on the high sea. This trid 6 times because heFranklin crashed in to the crows nest each time. " now for the last. one It all about the Benjamins." Fraklin went over to the Riboff Bank and air transfered in to the bank " time get the Pro on the move to his goal. He went the libary. " Who are you?' asked Mike I the guest skater for Bosten , Franklin" said Franklin "Oh, This means I should do my goals right?" said Mike" yes and Soyna at the statehouse steps if you were wondering."said Fraklin. " Thanks" said mike

Mike went for his first goal. He comboed the four beanchs. then he did his next goal of grining the cannons but did not set them off. He then did these goals: skitch a seawoathy vichal ( the car was boat shape), Great ball of Fires ( way too easy combo), slap the sings( the no satebord sings are covered), Finest rails of Booton ( the last travle goal of Boston), Sulte the General ( tried twenty time before Mike could do a Benihana over washington). Mike went over to Sonya ." hey" said Mike " hey" said Sonya back. Then Sonya phone rang. it was a messege from Tony:

Good job! I think we have enough points now to take the lead on Bam's team. I'm hanging out on the street over by Jeers. Come see me when you are ready to move on to the next city

" lets go" said Mike They went to the top of the church in time to hear Bam scream " Nice catch dumbass! Yes, I'm just doin' that chick a favor! Aaahahaha!" Tony walked up to bam and said "Yo, check it out. The first stage of the competition is over and leading by 50 points is...my team!" Every one hear someone scream and Sonya Looked over the egde and shouted " Holy crap, it's Paulie!" They alll watched Paulie fling a person in a porta potty over a ramp into sea which saying loudly " Oh yeah, look out! Pooper coming through! Please keep your hands inside the porter potty while you TAKE A DRINK!" Bam grabed the clipbord and said ""That was awesome! Gimme that pad! Launch a local...that's a hundred  
points, slackers. And that's a win for us!" He point over to the wheel. "Which also means it's time for you losers to face the 'wheel of loogies'! Phil, why don't you do the honors, fat boy!" Phil spun the wheel and Bam spat at it. Phil took down the part the part with the spit. Phil looked at it and said "Cut one loose!". Tony said "Ouch. That means one of us is goin' home." Bam rolled the Tennis ball cannon over. "Tony's team, circle up around me and let's see who's gettin' the boot!" said Bam Sonya was worried that she would be the first one gone. "If I could leave our soon to be departed skater with just one final word, it would be...'FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" said Bam He spun and circle a few times and stoped in frot of Bob. He got a fast tennis ball to the nuts and fell over. Sonya was relied. "Later Burnquist, everyone else let's hit it! We're goin' to Spain!" souted Bam. Eveyone with the wheel excpt for Bob ran to door and down staris leving Bob alone.

Next: Sweet cupping Cupcakes + Minigolf insanity


	7. Chapter 7 This is crazy

Note The reson is that Homestar people never change their cloaths expect for special reason is that they never stink. The cloaths never smell that means they can wear one set for a full year. So the cloaths. The cloaths I disscried for Silhuotte is her nomal cloaths.

A Few days had past sicen Silhuotte has arrived and many things happned. The ferret ointment storng Bad used on the Cheat to swell up also happeds to Silhuotte. Homestar Had been Injured by Strong Mad on another play date. Homsar filly made some sesne in a long time. Yesterday, Marzipan toook her band, Cool tapes, on the road again. Silhuotte was board. "there not much to do here" she thought to herself Then there was a knock at the door. She went and opened it. It was Bubs and Strong Bad. " Do you want to go mini-golfig, it triple day?" asked Bubs " Ummm. I thought there wasn't golf place." " we know how to get there so dont worry." " Alrightr I 'll come." Bubs and strong bad started talking about mini-golf. Silhuotte didn't know how that going to get them there. Thren things started to slow down then she blacked out.

She poped up at a minigolf course. " Welcome to Sweet putttin' Cakes." said Strong Bad "This based off the show you made up is it?' asked Silhuotte. " Yeah, but I didn't this place exsited at first". said Strong Bad. Bubs had gone to get the putter abd the golfballs. " let begin" said bubs " "You go first Silhoutte" said Strong Bad. Silhoutte was good and woud get a hole in one. She hit is and the ball rolled down the path. When it got to the hole it moved. Silhoutte was sad but then a worm came up and bit it. Another worm came out of the golf ball and it bit the other and went in a circle. " you got a hole in one " Saaid Bubs. " But it didn't go in the hole."Said Silhoutte. " you know the par in Bite and 1/2"aid Strong Bad. "Oh" she said thinkinh that this is one nutty place. Bubs went but he hit the worm who chucked it back at him. Strong bad had the same result and Siloutte but it was closer to the hole. As they walked to the secon hole Bubs said " Remember that most holes do not have convention ways to win" The second Hole had a a EH Steve! to hit in there. Silhoutte hit the ball it went in the thing and t Said "Eh Steve!". Then a tile lifed up ans she saw the Wheelchair and he said "And Roo de roo roo!",. The was shot out of the thing and smacked her in the noggen. The same Happen to bubs andStrong bad the par was "pain". They all fled to the third hole. This hole was the infamouse Statue hole. " oh god why dose the hole have to be right there at the front." said Silhuotte very annoied. " oh that why people stare at me when I do the hole from the other end." Said Bubs This hole was done so fast that they barly had time to blick. the par was" startch". The came to to the fourth hole which only had the Drive-Thru whale. Silhuotte was about go up when the whale ate all the ballls. "It is closing time" was screamed all over. As they went back to the entrence they came across Homestar who was blue. "hey guys, I got a job getting the golf balls from the the water." said Homestar. " Homestar you make me want to gag." said Strong Bad " Umm, sorry but how do I get back home?"said Silhuotte " Just will yourself back in to reality." said bubs and srong bad simultaneously. Silhoutte watched sthe three then do it herself.

She got back with every thing ok

Later..

" what that a rip out"Said Silhoutte. " that the way I do binssus." said Bubs Then out of the blue was Strong Mad the Cheat and strong Bad. " What is going on here" said Bubs " They are real" screamed Strong bad. "who is real" said Silhouttte. " it is..."

To be contiuned..

Next: Pancakes irony Chowder


	8. Chapter 8 More

Kitalia woke up couaghinng. She saw a cloud of of green gas." Come here", She heard Chowder say. She got up and saw Chowder holding the cloud and was surprized to see it had a face." Oh,I forgot to introduce you to Kimchi"said Chowder. " He is my pet stink cloud" Ok, does he always stink." " Yes what do you think." " yo, Breakfast" Said Mung Daal "let go Kitalia" said Chowder. After breakfast. " Maung, whst are we doing today?' asked Chodwer. " Well, We going To make stute out of Pancakes." said mung. "lets get craking, Chower get the eggs, Kitalia get the four..."

Mewhile...

Stormalong Harbor.

" I told you throw the carrucs away." Said Kunkles. " I love Bubbies" said Flapjack. " She is dead and the smell is making everyone angry at us" Kunkles and flapjack were picked up by some of the strong men. Pepperment Larry came and said " you are going to take trip on the Catuplute." Will we end up at Candy island?" said Kunkules " nooo and We don't know where you end up." " how do you know we won't ?" said FlapJack " the runner of the Canitpult only knows the location of Candy Island" said Larry " "What?" said FlapJack and Kunukles " Tie them up" Said Larry THe Strong men tied the two up with rope. THen trow on Catuple. " Goodbye" said everyone THey were flun far and fast. " BYe Bubbies" said Flapjack. And that last they were saw at Stormalog Habor and last time they want to go to Candy Island.

Back to nomal zone (marzipan City)...

"We're Done" Said Mung Dal "I forgot did Chowder screw anything up?" " rah" said Stichal " No, Well what about,Kitlia." " Chowder did not screw up" said Kitalia. " What that means an outside force will ruin it. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mung ran around the room like a crazy animal. " does he always do this " asked KItalia " Rada Rada" said Stichul. Kitalia then grabbed a Frying pan waped Mungs face. "Calm down" she Said. " well that I need that every now ands then to put my brain right." said mung. THen screaming was heardfrom abow. Two guy ( flapjack and Kunkuls) bust thru the ceilling and right thru middle of the pancake statue which made a big hole. "Who are you?" Said Mung Twiching " I am Kunaculs and this Flapjack." saild taller of the two. " Hey, I found irony" said Kitlia " How ?' asked Chower. "Flapjack is another word for Pancake" "THis is hilarous" said mung and quickly turns to Flapjack and Kunakesw " you guys want to be appentices ?" "will we get candy?" said Flapjack. " no but you find some food that are as good or better then candy." said mung " wow" said kunkules and flapjack. " "have to ware these get your knowleage up to Kittalia and Chowder.

To make a lomng story short: much of what happed in last day repeated.

next up: MarioDS01 THank you for PeaCH CHANGE AND iAN FOR bOWSER


End file.
